


if that is even possible

by johanna_elizabeth



Category: SKAM Austin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 00:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanna_elizabeth/pseuds/johanna_elizabeth
Summary: After a dance at prom goes terribly wrong, Grace follows Daniel outside to make a confession.





	if that is even possible

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any mistakes in advance, English is not my mother tongue ;)

The rain was wetting her prom dress, but Grace didn't care. She just wanted to catch Daniel. To tell him everything that was in her mind. The way he made her feel. That she was confused and that she would like to try. Try to be with him. 

Life wasn't always fair. Daniel was near to leaving the school campus. "DONALD!" Grace screamed, trying to drown the rain. He slowly turned around. She noticed his sad features and his broken expression. Her words did that, she knew that. "What do you want?" he asked with a sharp voice that went deep into her heart. She bit her lip and tried not to just run to him to crash her lips against his. 

"I'm sorry..." He interrupted her quickly. "Don't be. You just said your opinion." Grace sighed. "Thats the thing. I lied." She saw his face fall with disbelief. He quickly recovered and looked at her with a serious face. "I like you more than I like to admit. More than I want." She takes a step closer. 

A smile made a way trough her face and he returned it after a few seconds. "WoW! I should twitter this. Grace Olson likes me!!" She laughed at the Trump reference. Her heart was beating against her chest. The rain was still falling. "Do you need an umbrella?" Daniel asked and touched her arm. She shivered under his touch. "No, I'm fine." This whole situation was more romantic without umbrellas they would need to hold.

"Would you like to repeat the dance we had earlier?" Grace suddenly asks. When he didn't answer she tried to explain herself. "I mean....the last one didn't end well...and I thought- maybe we could you know..." "I'd love that!" he says and holds his hand out for her to take it.

He pulls her closer to him. Grace mind went crazy. She had never been this close to him. He placed his hand on her waist and slowly starts moving. He is a good dancer, she notices. Not that he wasn't one earlier, but this time its different. Its like something between has changed. She rests her head on his shoulder in the middle of the dance. He is taken aback for a second but recovers fast. She could feel how he smiles and needs to smile too. 

They break apart after what felt eternity. "Maybe I should let you stay over at my house more often. You would like me even more!" "If that is even possible..." she blurts out. Embarrassed by her own words she looks at the ground. Daniel just smiles. "You admitted it." He said referring to her comment earlier. 

"Yeah I guess. You know it was a shitty action of yours to use Kelsey just for fun. I was angry and thought that you are a horrible person. And then I learned to get to know you. Your soft side, your funny side, your broken side and your loving side. Everything about you casted a spell over me." It was good to finally say all out loud what Grace had been holding back for to long. She tried to look everywhere but his eyes and realized how cold it became. She tried to hug and warm herself. "Cold?" Daniel asked with a caring voice. She nodded. He took off his jacket and placed it around her shoulders. "Better?" She nodded. They looked at each other for quite some time until Daniel blurts out some unexpected words. "God you are so hot. I would really like to kiss you right now." As soon as he realized what he just said he looks at Grace with an apologizing look. Its all she wanted. To feel his lips on hers. To have him near her. To never let him go. All that led to: "Then do it !" 

Daniel looks at her with a confused look, trying to take in what she just said. But as soon as he sees her serious face, he takes a big step to stand right in front of her. "You don't know how long I want to do this." She laughs. "I can imagine!" With that she crashes her lips on his not caring that it was her who started the kiss. It feels like heaven. She moves her lips on his and it feels like this was meant to happen. All the emotions inside of her are in that kiss and she never wants to stop. But eventually she has to catch her breath. She takes one deep breath and after that she feels Daniels lips on hers again with the same hunger she feels. 

She never wants to let go again. Because in this particular moment, everything falls into place. Like her life had just waited for this to happen. Since a long time in her life she feels truly happy. And she knows she needs him. As much as he needs her.

**Author's Note:**

> We are finally getring them back in ONE WEEK!! I am beyond excited! Also come chat with me on tumblr @myskamlove ! <3  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated :*


End file.
